Bridgette Sommerfeld
)]] Name: Bridgette Lauren Sommerfeld Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Ballet, costume design, cello (orchestra), student council, chemistry, art club, science fiction stories '''Appearance: Bridgette possesses a fairly average build, standing at a height of 5’7” and weighing 145 lbs. Most of her excess fat is distributed evenly, though she is somewhat bottom-heavy and possesses a slight pear shaped figure. She has peach-colored skin and a clear complexion, and the occasional acne breakout can be covered up easily. Bridgette has a heart-shaped face with an aquiline nose and hooded light blue eyes. Her lips are fairly thin, and her ears are fairly average in size and pierced. Bridgette’s hair is naturally straight and mousy brown in color, though she’s been dying it maroon regularly since her sophomore year. Bridgette’s hair is shoulder-length, though she tends to keep it in a messy bun. Bridgette likes to keep herself presentable when in public, though she mainly dresses for comfort. She normally wears solid-colored or simple-patterned shirts with the occasional cardigan, usually short-sleeved in warmer weather. Bridgette likes to wear skirts or dresses for show or during special occasions, though she defaults to jeans during her day-to-day activities. While she does regularly wear stud earrings, she doesn’t usually wear any type of jewelry. On the day of the trip, Bridgette was wearing a pale pink cardigan over a teal and black striped shirt, along with dark denim jeans and a pair of black Doc Martens boots. At the time she was also wearing a pair of purple stud earrings. Biography: Bridgette Lauren Sommerfeld was born on February 2nd, 1999 to Reuben and Sandra Sommerfeld (nee Drumheller), respectively an accountant and a physiotherapist. She is the youngest of four children, with two older brothers, Alex (27) and Martin (21), and one older sister, Evelyn (25). She and her siblings were raised Jewish, though, they only attend during holidays. Bridgette herself follows Judaism loosely, though she self-identifies as Jewish. She is the only Sommerfeld child still living with her parents in Denton; Martin is a college junior studying at Rutgers University, Evelyn is working as a nurse in Trenton, and Alex is a high school English teacher up in Massachusetts, currently married and expecting his first child. Bridgette’s relationship with her siblings was strained in her early childhood, being the youngest and an easy target for her siblings’ torment. Bridgette learned to keep out of her siblings' way and did her best not to get on their bad sides. Bridgette still saw them as role models to some degree, though she was more critical of their poor actions and whenever she called them out they'd get angry. As they grew older, her siblings mellowed out and wrapped themselves up in their own hobbies, their interactions with each other sparing but amicable. Bridgette herself pays no attention to her siblings nowadays, figuring that they don't bother her and they all have better things to do. This doesn't stop her from engaging in polite conversation during family events. Reuben and Sandra are loving parents and like to keep a positive relationship with their children, preferring a firm but fair attitude towards parenting. Bridgette herself is on good terms with her parents, though being the final child to be sent off to college soon they’ve been especially attached to her recently. As a child, her father would read her stories before tucking her in at night, and it didn't take long for Bridgette to express an interest in reading on her own time. Her family had a sizable collection of books built up over the years by her older siblings, and she soon preferred to read books instead of going outside. Bridgette was drawn to sci-fi novels, as they were grounded in a tangible concept like science (rather than magic), and in her eyes, more believable. She read extensively during her early childhood and school years, but as her life grew more hectic, the time she could devote to reading waned. However, she still has a dedicated love of sci-fi, and simply takes it in through a more easily digestible medium. Bridgette has recently begun listening to podcasts as she commutes to school and her extra-curriculars, allowing her to enjoy these stories on the go. From a young age Bridgette expressed an interest in ballet, enamored by the dances she’d see on television and aspiring to be able to do them herself. Hoping to nurture the interest, her father enrolled her in ballet classes. While she initially struggled after being unable to keep up with the class, Bridgette became determined to succeed and managed to improve her dancing skills and continues to pursue it to this day. Bridgette enjoys ballet, in part because of her determination to excel and because of the close friends she made through it. Elementary school was a breeze for for Bridgette, in part because of natural intelligence and a genuine enjoyment of attending school due to the close-knit friend group she’d developed. Her older siblings were not as academically talented, however, and they often whined and bemoaned the struggles they faced in middle and high school. Bridgette took their words seriously and began to dread the problems she’d have to face in the future. She concluded that if she prepared beforehand, she’d be able to cope with school better than her siblings. This epiphany occurred to her during her transition from elementary to middle school. Entering sixth grade with a new found determination Bridgette began to take school more seriously than she did before, applying the same drive from ballet to her education. She adjusted well to the changes brought by middle school, and there was a slight raise in her grades as a result. In addition to her in-class performance, she began to look into more extracurricular activities, partially out of a desire to be well-rounded and experiment with other hobbies. Bridgette tried out a few clubs and activities, playing the cello in the school orchestra because she enjoyed the sound of it. She also joined student council and found it fulfilling to be a part of. She became accustomed to the responsibility of school-wide events. These two are the only extracurricular activities to stick out of the myriad she tried out. Around this time she also got very interested in art. She doodled a lot in elementary school, though once she got into middle school she began to separate drawing from schoolwork and began to pursue art in her limited free time. She drew indiscriminately at first, slowly narrowing down her focus to drawing people and outfits. She enjoyed drawing clothing and designing outfits, mostly for fantastical settings such as fantasy or sci-fi for the opportunity for more outlandish designs. This hobby only bloomed when she decided to join the art club, this time out of her own interest rather than a desire to appear well-rounded. She befriended several people there who offered constructive criticism and helped her improve her skills. Thanks to this her skills have gotten refined, and she is a part of art club to this day. Bridgette finds drawing relaxing, though it is purely a recreational hobby to her. She tried cosplaying in her freshman year, though she found that she has no skills when it came to sewing and she stuck with drawing. As Bridgette entered high school and graduation grew closer, Bridgette began to think about her life after high school and what she was going to do with her life. Her decision was based on a desire for a stable, decent-paying occupation she was genuinely interested in. Bridgette’s favorite and best subject in school was science, particularly chemistry, since chemicals made up the world around her and she was genuinely interested in learning about it. Being a growing field with a promising outlook and a topic Bridgette was fascinated by, she aspires to become a biochemist and has set her eyes on a job in that field. She has devoted most of her study time to science, and plans to major in biochemistry the University of California, Berkeley after graduating. Bridgette’s current life is fairly hectic; she has managed to maintain straight As, but she is forced to juggle school with ballet, orchestra and student council. As such, she has very little free time and is more or less perpetually stressed, as her drive for doing well in school verges on perfectionism. Bridgette socializes with her peers during her free time in school and extracurricular activities to combat stress, and art club makes up for her lack of free time. While Bridgette is fairly quiet and passive in nature, she has been a part of most of these clubs long enough to have made close friends she talks to freely. As such, she has a diverse group of friends, not tied down to one group but befriending various people from different cliques. Her closest relationships are with her ballet friends. Despite the large crowd of people she interacts with, her lack of free time outside of school hinders her relationships. Several friends are frustrated with how she doesn’t talk to them outside of school or their shared club. She has a strongly negative view on drugs and alcohol, being generally cautious around them and questioning the life choices of people who drink or do drugs. Bridgette can be very blunt and brutally honest, though she tries her best to hold her tongue when voicing her opinions could lead to conflict. This doesn't stop her from slipping up from time to time, or judging people in her head. She is a loyal friend, though relations with her can be all or nothing due to her tendency to be close friends with people or not at all. Advantages: Bridgette is intelligent and driven. She also has good stamina, flexibility and leg strength thanks to ballet. Bridgette is very well-socialized and knows people, which may help her make allies in the game. Disadvantages: Bridgette doesn't have much brute strength and lacks upper body strength. She mostly spends time indoors and is rarely outside, so she may not be suited for surviving in nature. Despite her drive, Bridgette is a perfectionist and tends to get worried and stresses easily. Her blunt honesty may put a strain on any alliances she’d make as well. Original Profile: '''Bridgette Sommerfeld (V6) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 26 --- Designated Weapon: Ballistic Knife Conclusion: Let's see you put your money where your mouth is and prove that everyone else's life choices are worse than yours, why don't you? There are few stronger arguments than being the last one standing. The above biography is as written by Aloha. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled By: Aloha Kills: 'Panya Bishara '''Killed By: 'Wendy Fischer 'Collected Weapons: '''Ballistic Knife (designated weapon), Pan (scavenged) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Panya Bishara, Wendy Fischer '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Bridgette woke in the mess hall and immediately started having a panic attack as she recalled what fate had befallen their teacher. A gunshot suddenly shocked her into alertness. She stayed hidden behind a set of counters where she and her supplies had been stowed. She found her weapon, but had no time to puzzle over it, as even more gunshots broke the peace, breaking the mess hall windows. Bridgette struggled to find anything that could save her, as another bullet hit something right above her. Several more shots later and it was finally silent. Bridgette surveyed the damage, then planned out a route before moving on, taking one of the mess pots to possibly be useful later. She wandered and strayed, eventually ending up in the flower fields where she had the presence of mind to muse on how she'd failed to enjoy such beauty in her old life. She figured out her knife and was growing increasingly amiable to the idea of using it, of ignoring the moral high ground and doing what she needed to stay alive. She overheard Clio Gabriella and Theodore Fletcher crying and cursing through the flower stalks, and decided to sneakily approach, but loudly tripped onto her face before she could get into position. Kris Hartmann happened along and helped Bridgette search for the knife, seemingly unconcerned, and Wendy Fischer also arrived on the scene, watching from afar. Clio, not liking the sudden crowd, departed, and Theo shortly followed after. Kris found Bridgette's knife and returned it to her with some cryptic words before leaving Bridgette confused in her wake. Panya Bishara straggled up to the scene, greeting Bridgette and Wendy. Bridgette approached as Panya revealed that she had been given heelies shoes, rather than a useful weapon, and began to psych herself up to try and kill Panya. Wendy caught on to the atmosphere and went on her way, leaving Panya alone and vulnerable. After a few moments more of conversation, Bridgette lunged and stabbed Panya in the neck, killing her quickly. Bridgette took a few moments to calm herself and work through her surprise at how easy it had been to kill someone before looting Panya's supplies and carrying on, steeling herself for when she might need to kill again. Bridgette later found herself at the tar pits, where she noted Wendy once again and Kasumi White, who appeared to be dead. Bridgette watched from a distance as Wendy spoke to the unresponsive Kasumi and proceeded to have a picnic before laying down to rest. Deciding that Wendy looked like another easy target, Bridgette approached and was peacefully received. Despite Wendy's serenity, however, her questioning about the knife, Panya's fate, and the blood now staining Bridgette's clothes aggravated Bridgette and she decided to do away with her fake cordiality and close in for the kill once again. Wendy responded more quickly than anticipated, parrying Bridgette's knife with a frozen fish and knocking her off-balance with it. As Bridgette stumbled, Wendy struck her again and sent her careening into one of the tar pits, where she fell face-down. Bridgette struggled as she sank, but she was unable to free herself and after a few moments of increasing desperation, she suffocated. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''I bet you were expecting a fish pun here, but I'll have you know that's just low-hanging fruit. '''Memorable Quotes: ''“Pretty, ain’t it?”'' -- Showing off her knife to Wendy. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bridgette, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: Pregame: Second Chances V2: *Lord of the Luz *I Am The Lie, I Am The Liar *Cursed are the ones who can't abide. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bridgette Sommerfeld. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances